Spiderman-Genesis
by Grasa Hombre
Summary: Spiderman's orgin's updated for the 21st Century


Spiderman Genisis  
  
Beginings Part 1  
  
The two men stood in the darkened lab, both watching the screen in front of them.  
On it was the flickering image of a spider in a glass pen. the spider moved around  
the pen, as if looking for a way to escape. The taller of the two men spoke first  
to break the silence.  
  
' Are you a fan of Greek mythologoy, Justin?' he asked the blond haired man next to him.  
  
' Not really, sir.' the man answered.  
  
' Ever heard of the myth of Arachne?'  
  
' Can't say I have, Mr Osbourne.'  
  
Norman Osbourne put a glove on his hand, picking the spider up from out of the pen. A cold  
smile came to his lips before he continued. ' The story goes that Athena, you know her right?  
Seems she heard of this mortal woman on Earth, who happened to be a better spintress than Athena.'  
  
' Spintress?' asked Justin.  
  
Osbourne continued, ignoring the interruption. ' Athena wasn't too happy to hear this so she came  
down to Earth and destroyed the woman's creations.'  
  
' Sounds like a woman to me.' smiled Justin.  
  
' When this mortal girl saw what had happened, that she had insulted the God's and had her work  
destroyed, she hanged herself.' Norman paused before continuing, his hand stroking the spiders  
body, just above two small yellow O's. ' Athena took pity on the poor girl, touching her forehead  
with a magical liquid and said, " You shall n ot die, Arachne. Instead you shall forever spin your  
webs.".  
At Athena's words the girl's body blackened and her legs and arms shrivelled and what was left of   
her body span webs forever.'  
  
' Mr Osbourne?" a female voice sounded.  
  
Osbourne was about to continue when his secretary entered the main lab of Osbourne  
Indusries. She walked past the many busy technicians to where Norman Osbourne stood. ' Mr.  
Osbourne, your lawyer is on the phone. He say's it's important!'  
  
' Important to whom ?' asked Osbourne impassively.  
  
Before the secretary could answer Osbourne took the cell phone from her grasp, turning away   
from them he tossed the spider into Justin's hands.  
  
' I told you not to bother me in the lab." Osbourne hissed down the phone. " Tell him there's no   
room to negotiate. What? No i said, no. NO. Now that you've disturbed me let me disturb you.'  
  
Justin was frozen as the spider sat in his hands, it's eight beady eyes staring at him.  
  
Osbourne continued to rant down the phone. ' Let me tell you what Oz is. Oz is a wonder drug  
Oz is my most important invention. Let me tell what Oz will mean to the country, the economy  
even. Yes...yes..'  
  
The spider started to move in Justin's hands and he threw it quickly into the pen.  
  
' Testing is going well, no..on mammals and insects...human trials arn't far away. Look it's  
my invention and my company. Yes..goodbye. Come on Justin.'  
  
The spiders pen's lid fell to the floor, with one hairy leg climbing out of the pen.  
  
Oz spider was free.  
  
* * * *  
  
The young man sat at the table in the school cafeteria studying the book in front of him intentley.  
He stopped putting the pasta from his plate into his mouth as he reached a section of the page.   
' Sodium carbonide, that's such an odd choice.' he mused to himself.  
  
Before he could say anymore, some chicken wing bones flew across the room, hitting the boy and the   
book at the same time. The boy looked around the room his eyes falling on two boys across the room from  
him, about the same age. One a big brusier was clapping the smaller but still well muscled boy on the back.  
  
' That gives me two times, haha.' said the smaller boy.  
  
' Your just too much, Flash.' laughed the second boy.  
  
The boy at the table wiped himself down, his be-spectacled gaze falling on two girls in front of the boys.  
They were talking about one of them being grounded. The young man decided their conversation was pointless  
and was about to go back to his book when something stopped him. He felt like he was being watched.  
  
His gaze ran round the room and settled on the red haired girl, sitting with her friend just across from him.  
He watched her for a moment as she listened to her friend, then she turned to look at him and smiled. He   
smiled back..as another volley of chicken bones hit him.  
  
' That's a five pointer!' laughed the smaller blond boy called Flash.  
  
' Nah a four I'd say,' laughed the other boy.  
  
The boy at the table wiped himself down again and closed his book, turning away from the red haired girl, who  
had a look of concern on her face. If the girl had looked harder she'd have seen the boy trying to hold back  
the pain and shame he felt. He sat there amoungst all those people, never feeling more alone.  
  
The boy never saw the taco fly across the room, hit his cola and covering him in taco and drink at the same time.  
  
' You hit the big pointer, Kong.' shouted Flash, tapping his friend on the back.  
  
The boy just sat there as a hand lay on his shoulder. ' Hey, Peter.' said the voice.  
  
Peter Parker looked up and saw a tall, well built man with a shoulder length ponytail. He smiled warmly at  
Peter, whose face split into a grin when he saw the man. ' Uncle Ben. I thought you were just dropping me  
off.'  
  
The man's smile widened, his gaze elsewhere. ' Say, isn't that Mary Jane over there.' said Ben Parker.   
' I had to buy some pant's so i'd thought I'd drop by. Why is Mary Jane sat over there. Mary jane get over  
here.'  
  
Mary Jane Watson walked over to the table, a broad smile on her face. ' Hi, Mr Parker.'  
  
' Now don't you look a million dollars." said Ben.  
  
' Thank you,' replied Mary Jane, blushing.  
  
'Doesn't she look great, Peter?'  
  
Peter stammered over his words, ' Yeah..sure, o-of course.'  
  
Ben turned back to Mary Jane. ' So, Mary, how'd that science project you two were working on go?'  
  
' Peter didn't tell you?'  
  
' I didn't want to bore him..' Peter started.  
  
' I think we did good,' Mary Jane interrupted.  
  
A smile came to ben Parker's lips. ' You two always do great.'  
  
* * * *  
  
Peter Parker flew through the air of the Midtown High School corridor. He hit the floor with a crash,  
his books scattering on the floor. The two boys behind him smiled, patting each other on the back.   
' Goal!' shouted Kong.  
  
' Now that was a ten pointer.' smiled Flash.  
  
' Ten? A six at best.' mused Kong.  
  
Peter started to pick his books up, glaring over his shoulder at Flash and Kong. He clentched his fists,  
biting back a retort. ' Oh-h. Looks like Parkers gonna pull a Carrie on us.' said Flash with a grin.  
  
' Guys, guys! Leave the guy alone for two seconds.' came a voice.  
  
Flash and Kong looked at the newcomer, a young dark haired man dressed in a well tailored leather jacket.  
' What are you sweet on him, Harry?' asked Flash with a sneer.  
  
' No, I'm sweet on you.' smiled Harry Osbourne.  
  
' Oh yeah, I forgot he's your charity project rich boy.'  
  
' Go flex a muscle.' countered Harry.  
  
Just then a teacher came round the corner. ' Is there something going on here. What's this mess on the floor.'  
he looked around. ' Harry Osbourne, Thompson, don't you two have practise. Go.'  
  
' Yes, sir' said harry, giving Peter a wink before he left.  
  
The teacher then turned to Peter. ' Parker, don't let them pick on you. If it happens again then come to me.  
Okay?' he asked. Peter just looked at the teacher in silence as he walked down the corridor.  
  
Harry Osbourne touched Peter on the back. A smile was on his lips. ' Look, Petey. When you gonna learn to   
stay out of their way.'  
  
Peter leaned against the wall lockers. ' Yeah, silly me for walking down the corridor.' answered Peter.  
  
' So I'll swing by the Parker pad and do some biology study?'  
  
Peter looked up at Harry. ' Actually Harry I was going to work on..' his voice trailed off as he saw Harry  
looking at him.  
  
' Great, I'll bring some food down then.' said Harry.  
  
' Okay. Fine, but can't you get your jerk team mates to lay off me?'  
  
' Forget about them. Blow 'em off.'  
  
' Blow them off!' exclaimed Peter.  
  
' Yeah.' said Harry with a smile. ' This is just High school. Afterwards you'll graduate, do colege and set up  
one of those Internet companies and make a billion dollars. People like Flash Thompson peaked like a week ago.'  
  
Peter smiled a grim smile, ' Yeah, well it ain't helping me now.'  
  
' I'd like to help you Petey, but team mate pollitics.' said Harry starting down towards the gym.  
  
* * * *  
  
In the school gymnasium, Flash Thompson dribbled the basket ball up and slam-dunked it into the basket. He   
smiled as he landed, giving Harry and Kong a high-five. The Kong picked the ball up and put a three pointer  
out of the zone into the basket.  
  
' Kong is in the zone.' said Flash.  
  
The P.E. teacher looked around the gym, his gaze fell on Peter. ' Parker, your next.'  
  
Peter picked up the ball, moving over to the near the basket. He stood there for a few seconds, looking up   
at his target. He took a deep breath and shot at the basket. The ball flew up, then went wide and underneath   
the basket.  
  
The teacher blew up. ' A woman, I could have swore a woman could have done better. If I had money based on   
that throw I'd swear you were a woman.'  
  
Flash leaned forwards, whispering in Peter's ear. ' Where a sundress next time, Parker. Maybe your ponytail  
wearing uncles got one you can borrow.'  
  
He walked off laughing, unaware of the venom in Peter's gaze following him.  
  
  
Authors Note.  
  
All the characters are not mine of course and the story is well known, but this is my attempt at updating  
Spiderman for the 21st Century. I hope you enjoy the ride and not all the origins will be the same, but the  
action will be unmistakabley Spiderman.  
  
see you in the next chapter.  
  
  



End file.
